Not So Different
by OrangeisMe
Summary: Assigned to a mission 'only she can do', Hinata set her resolve to help the Uchiha heir. She figured it was easy- only if they knew each other, only if they can socialize, only if they weren't so reserved, only...only if they weren't so alike. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is rated M for various reasons :) Hope you enjoy the story :D

Criticisms are welcome :)

**Disclaimer: Naruto and everything that goes with it are not mine but Kishi's. **

* * *

**=Chapter One=**

"A mission?"

Kurenai nodded at Hinata's bewildered expression. Apparently, Hinata was assigned to an escorting mission without her two male teammates. It was fairly simple, being that it was a B-rank, plus, their team occasionally does those kinds of missions. The only problem was, Hinata was assigned to do the mission, with none other than the three newly appointed sannins, _team 7_.

"The person that you'll be escorting is a known daimyo from the land of Iron. He expressed his expectation not-so-subtly that's why Kakashi's team was chosen for the job," Kurenai explained.

Hinata began to shake in nervousness. "B-but, w-why me?" She doesn't normally stutter when she's with her team but the current predicament unconsciously brought it out.

"It's no big deal, Hinata. Besides, we've been doing several escorting missions, I'm sure you can do it!" Kiba answered with a shrug.

Hinata shook her head, " No! I-I me-mean," she gulped to recover her bearing," wh-why me? With te-team se-seven."

Both Kiba and Shino also blinked confusedly and then directed their attention on their jounin instructor instead.

Kurenai sighed and was about to answer that but was halted once an ANBU came up behind Hinata, catching all their attention.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san, the Hokage is requesting your presence at the moment."

Hinata gasped. Her eyes wandered through every person in their clearing but were only met by sympathetic looks. And so with a heavy heart, she waved her teammates goodbye and followed the assigned ANBU. She barely heard Shino muttering a low 'Why Hinata out of all rookie nine?" and can't help but nod and agree.

_If they wanted a Byakugan user, my cousin is more than capable for the job._

_I don't know any ability of mine that'll prove helpful in this type of mission._

_Of whatever use would I be other than my Byakugan?_

Several thoughts and questions filled Hinata's mind on the way to the Hokage tower. She can't help but wonder what on earth she has that can possibly be of use to the powerful team.

They were not that hard to be with, except maybe for the last Uchiha, but there was an impeccable barrier that set normal ninja, like her, from them. Their team made such a name in the recent war compared to hers.

She had told herself a lot of time not to degrade herself, but at the image of her being with the sannins and their ability gap, it just deemed necessary. Never had she dream of having the whole team in a mission to be with her which only added to her curiosity and fear.

At the sight of the tower entrance, she released a deep sigh. She would just have to hope for a miracle.

* * *

"C-rank?"

Sakura blinked curiously at the scroll currently at her hand. She was appointed leader of the mission and can't help but doubt the level of their mission.

"Yup. That old geezer of a daimyo insulted our shinobi services so I figured why not I make him eat his words by getting you four on." Tsunade supplied, grinning rather evilly, making her student sigh tiredly.

"That might be a good break. With the war just ended and all." Naruto butted, grinning from ear to ear, his pointer finger on his chin. "Come to think of it, this is our first mission together again!"

Everybody in the room paused at the exclamation but was broken by Sasuke, as he groaned irritated, and muttered a low ' too noisy, dobe."

Naruto's expression shifted to one of disappointment, hearing Sasuke's words but Sakura smiled cheerfully. She was not expecting, herself, that they'll go back to being like this.

"Aahhh! I don't have time for all your teenage mood shits. On with the mi-"

"Who's the other one?"

Tsunade groaned angrily. One thing she hated is being interrupted when she's speaking. The Uchiha cut her off and she can't help but admire his guts.

"Eh? What other member, teme?" Naruto asked, to be supported by Sakura's equally confused look.

"Hokage said she will send four. Who's the other one?"

Tsunade sighed, "She should be here soon," but then sat straight," rather, she's here."

_She?!_ Sasuke thought, irritated at the thought of another annoying fangirl.

_She?_ Naruto tried to think of any female possibly on the mission.

_She!_ Sakura felt relieved she didn't have to bear the two males on her own.

Their thoughts were broken once a slight knock was heard on the door and Tsunade let her in.

"A-anou?"

* * *

Hinata fidgeted at the sight of the stairs that'll lead her directly to the Hokage office. She actually walked purposely slow just to lengthen the time of her doom. Thoughts yet again started to fill her mind but one unconsciously flew by over and over again.

_Will I be of any help?_

She winced at the thought. Having lived her life being drilled the thought in her mind several of times, self-doubt unconsciously dawned to her. She definitely refused to be the one protected, but she was convinced that she'll yet again have to back away. They were strong enough by themselves; she'll just stick with the client.

Right.

With her resolve made, she nodded politely at the assigned ANBU and knock softly at the door. Hearing an approval to come in, she opened the door.

"A-anou?"

"Nata-chan?!"

Naruto visibly brightened at the sight of the female Hyuuga. He grinned brightly and tackled the Hyuuga in a tight hug, earning him a deep blush from Hinata. She has gotten over her feelings for the blonde, but his infectious smile never failed to bring color to her cheeks.

"He-hello, Naruto-kun," she greeted shyly.

Her sight shifted to the other two shinobis on the mission as soon as Naruto let her go. Sakura gave her a small wave, which she returned back, and an apologetic smile as she greeted her.

Sensing the strong chakra from the other part of the room, her eyes cautiously drifted to the Uchiha.

Opal met obsidian.

The two heirs stared at each other for a while, with seriousness produced from being born in the main family. Since their childhood, they were taught to regard members, most importantly heirs, of other clans with respect but rigidity as representations of their corresponding family. And despite the unfortunate Uchiha massacre, Hinata did not treat him any less, as he to her. With a slight nod from the Uchiha, Hinata smiled back and diverted their attention back to the Hokage, who was smiling rather, proudly.

"Weeeell that was an awkward moment." Naruto said, wanting to erase the silent air, in which Hinata giggled back, Sakura sighed and Sasuke muttering a low 'idiot'.

Tsunade only rolled her eyes but decided to go with the mission proper.

"Hinata, I'm sure Kurenai has briefed you on what your mission will be, am I right?"

"Hai."

"Good. He," a man entered, looking rather haughty," is the daimyo from Land of Rock. Several assassination attempts were rumored on him and I trust that you'll keep him safe."

"Hai." they all answered in unison.

"Hmph. These are the famed heroes of the war? They're nothing but brats!" The daimyo complained, rolling his eyes to prove his point.

The effect on the team was simultaneous. Naruto clenched his fist; Sasuke grabbed his katana, Sakura glared and Hinata fidgeted. Hinata felt bad too, but the urge to correct what the daimyo said about them being heroes overpowered the feeling. If only he knew she wasn't one of them.

"Sir, I assure you that these brats are more than capable," Tsunade answered.

The daimyo grimaced. "Ha! It'll be on your head then, Hokage." He directed his glare at the four shinobis. "We're leaving at 2 in the morning, _brats._"

They all nodded irritatedly as he walked out of the room.

"What an ass! Baa-chan, I might just kill him myself!" Naruto exclaimed, his chakra spiking with anger , making everyone in the room flinch.

"Calm down Naruto! Your chakra's filling the room. "Sakura said, also irritated but preferred to stay calm. "What good will come in killing our client which we are supposed to protect, baka."

"Naruto! How many times do I have to say to you not to shout at me!" Tsunade buttered, brows visibly narrowed. "And don't call me baa-chan."

"But baa-chan!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"I just said!"

The two heirs watched as the exchange between the three became more heated and... noisy. Both being silent people, they just watched as Naruto was plummeted by two sets of chakra-enhanced fist, mindly agreeing as the two kunoichis shouted at him to shut up.

"Kami,I don't have time for your idiocy. Everyone of you leave, except for Hinata. "

They all looked perplexed at the order but followed it anyway, fearing the clenched fist settled on the table. And so, Team seven went out the door, Sakura dragging a limp Naruto, and Hinata stayed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade sighed. "Okay, Hinata. Kurenai told you about the mission?"

Hinata nodded.

"And she told you it was B-rank?"

Hinata nodded confusedly.

"Actually, the mission is C-rank."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "But the scroll you gave her said-" She stopped at Tsunade's raised palm.

"That, the C-rank, is your mission too. But I'm going to assign you to another one while you're at it."

Different questions formulated in her mind but she just nodded to continue.

"The B-rank mission-" Tsunade handed the mission scroll. "- is for you to watch over the Uchiha."

Hinata gaped. "Sa-Sasuke-san?"

Tsunade nodded. "Don't worry. All you have to do is to watch over his eyes. He won't allow any of our medical team to look over his Sharingan and he won't activate it for us so I figured he would in this mission."

"A-and, you want me to observe his eyes with Sharingan activated?"

"Using your Byakugan,yes. I want you to observe the chakra and muscle functions around the eye. I heard using the Sharingan is a tedious strain over the eyes that's why I want you to look for any effects at it activates. "

"Bu-but, why not-"

"Neji? I want someone that can actually converse. If it would be him, I'm afraid he might just pull the Uchiha's sockets out of frustration."

Hinata giggled softly. She doubted a lot of things about the mission but nodded numbly, nonetheless.

Tsunade smiled proudly and patted Hinata on the shoulders. "I know you Hinata and hear me when I say that you are stronger than you think you are. You are a perfect Byakugan user. One of the best in all Hyuugas that's why you're perfect for the job."

Hinata smiled and nodded with more enthusiasm, confidence feeling her. "Hai, arigatou Hokage-sama."

* * *

Yep, a new multi-chapter :D Please look forward to it and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Uhmm.. A lot of people had been bugging me for updating so slooowww.. and I am **SO SO sorry** :(( I, myself, berate how lazy I am in writing. How I started something then get bored of it sometimes. I'll definitely try to make my updates better and faster :D As of now, I'm working on the next chapter of He's my Captain so please stay tuned :D

Thank you to** BekotaTheMonsterHuntress Honeyee HimeHaeDen angel0811 Deedeecrazy8 and seira** for reviewing :D Also, thank you for those who **alerted, favorited** ( is there such a word? O.O) , and **viewed** :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto ain't mine :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

" Don't pack too heavy though, since I think we'll finish this in fewer days considering the mission level. Just bring your necessities for a week."

The four shinobis assigned for the mission all nodded in agreement at Sakura's statement. They are on a small meeting inside a local diner, deliberating on their assigned mission. After Hinata went out of the Hokage office,Team 7 decided to have lunch together and waited for Hinata. It perplexed Hinata at first but then Sakura invited her to lunch to talk all about their mission there. Hinata had no choice but to agree despite the chills she felt on her back once hers and Sasuke's eyes met.

"Three days at most. Baa-chan really had it going there, assigning our team for a C-rank mission. " Naruto said, all the while inspecting his third bowl of ramen.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Hinata apologetically. They may be the newly assigned Sannins, but it was not right for Naruto to say it out.

Hinata just smiled back, despite the sudden lack of enthusiasm as the yet again thought of being with the Team 7 for a week dawned to her. She had convinced herself earlier that she will just keep a closer look on the last Uchiha to wander herself out of the awkwardness. The thought of the last Uchiha made Hinata shift her sight at his direction, her bangs effectively covering her eyes. She remembered how Naruto and Sakura dragged him to the diner despite his reluctance; Hinata just a few steps behind them, equally reluctant too. They were lucky they were his friends. The sudden spark of his chakra was anything but friendly, after all.

As far as she gathered, Sasuke was a person who talked only when he needed to. He didn't like physical contact, nor any interaction unless it is necessary or if they are his teammates. Though she noticed he flinched when Sakura and Naruto both tackled on him a while ago. He always have a scowl and an expression of boredom on his face, which Hinata wonders how he can appear as handsome to other kunoichis. He, surprisingly, shows respect occasionally; remembering their prevoius greetings back at the Hokage briefing. And lastly, he won't absolutely let anyone touch nor inspect his bloodline limit.

Hinata sighed. Her mission was proving to be even harder once she gets to know the Uchiha. She planned to ask him directly for his permission to allow her to inspect his bloodline. She herself knows how to it feels for your bloodline to be probed on especially, when you've been raised to rely on it all your life. From the look of things, she would really have to do her missions sneakily.

Hinata sighed, _ it would have been easy if we weren't so alike in terms of socializing. _

"Ne, don't you think it's pretty suspicious why they sent us? " Sakura suddenly asked, directing all their attention to her.

Naruto raised a brow. " Baa-chan probably wanted to prove the old man wrong. You know how he thought lowly of us just awhile ago."

"Yeah, but.."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! This is our first mission together so let's make the most of it." Naruto exclaimed loudly, much to the chagrin of the male Uchiha.

"Are we done? Cause if we are, I'm leaving. I can't stand dobe's wailing voice anymore." Sasuke said, all the while glaring at the blonde shinobi.

Sakura looked disappointedly at them, knowing what will take place after this meeting. Figuring she won't be able to come out of anything sensible from the two males,who currently are in a glaring contest, she glanced at Hinata.

"Hinata, what do you think?"

So deep in thoughts, she jumped at the three pairs of eyes directed at her.

" Ha-hai?"

She blushed as Sakura's and Naruto's stare shifted to one of amusement. But as she looked at Sasuke, the intense coldness of his stare made her flinch, effectively wiping her blush off. As she detached her eyes from his, the sudden smirk at the corners of his mouth did not miss her and added to her paranoia.

"Nata-chan? Are you okay? " Naruto asked, breaking the sudden cold atmosphere.

Touched for his concern, she was about to answer but was stilled as Sasuke spoke, "Hn. Hyuuga must be fond of daydreaming."

...

...

...

It was all it took for a cold and dense, almost tangible, atmosphere to dawn in the table. Sakura and Naruto both looked incredulously at Sasuke. Extreme shock with a bit of anger filled their thought as they continue to scrutinize the indifferent Uchiha. The cold humor in the statement did not miss them but the overwhelming fact that the Uchiha made something close to a joke stilled them, even if the said cold joke was directed to the equally surprised Hyuuga.

True, their team had been together in the long run, knowing each other longer, giving the opening to happily insult each other. Happily, that is. And it was a fact that by the tone Sasuke used, what he was implying was nowhere near positive. Which caught both of their curiosity as to what might push the male to do it. As far as they know, the two clan heirs haven't conversed in any way, openly at the least, aside from the casual glance they gave each other back at the Hokage briefing. And no words were given that Naruto's brain gears started revolving in wonder what the innocent and calm Hinata could ever do to push Sasuke to bite out a remark that cold. He was shock, all the same, but for him to insult Hinata, that most probably did nothing to him, it made Naruto angry.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not pleased at the gaping looks his teammates are making. Deciding to ignore them, he directed his attention to the quivering Hyuuga directly in front of him. A smirk turned on his face as her knuckles turned white in what he guess as frustration.

_Hn. Now you know what I'm feeling, Hyuuga. _

Having enough of the atmosphere, Sasuke said, "Or you could join Hyuuga here Naruto, Sakura. You could dream all you want, " with a glare, his eyes stared at Hinata, " , but you won't be getting anything from me."

Hinata felt the heated gaze from the person in front and involuntarily raised her eyes to meet his. The coldness and fury in the obsidian gaze made her gasp and shake even more.

Noticing the visible effect on Hinata, Sakura exclaimed, "That's enough Sasuke-kun!"

"Teme! Whatever had Nata-chan do to you? Stop glaring at her!" Naruto added.

Despite the shouts of his two teammates, and the obvious discomfort on the Hyuuga, Sasuke continued to act oblivious and talked. "Hyuuga," this caught Hinata's attention ",don't even think for a second that I'll go easy on you. "

And again, the same results appeared in Sakura and Naruto's faces. _ What are they talking about?! _

They both looked at Hinata, hoping to understand the situation more, but she did not rebut the statement. In fact, it amazed them that the heiress seemed to sport on a determined and disturbingly _ blank _ face, completely unlike the Hinata they knew. They were broken out of their stupor when Hinata raised her head and spoke back in a flat tone.

"I...I understand Uchiha-san. It is not in my position to, but I must do it. Please understand that it is for your outmost benefit. "

If Sakura and Naruto was confused a while ago, now they were curious. They knew something was up between the two heirs and they were desperate to find out what it was. Judging from both of their reserved word usage that whatever it was must be somewhat classified. It still surprises them that the two heirs even spoke to each other but the thought of them having a _ secret _ feud is not something they will miss. Both of their minds began thinling of people they could ask of and ultimately, they both thought of the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, I will have to take my leave now. I still have to pack." Hinata asked.

Naruto and Sakura, both glad that the uncharacteristic emotionless gaze was gone, nodded and waved her goodbye. Hinata briefly met Sasuke's gaze before giving them a small bow and left the cafe, all the while feeling two intense obsidian eyes settled on her back.

_ What are you planning, Hyuuga._

* * *

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Tsunade answered, her irritation almost reaching the top as she glares at two of the people she cared for. But with the way they flaunted themselves in her office, plus, her inevitably annoyed mood, she didn't really know if she does care at the moment.

"But baa-chan!" "Sensei!"

A very noticeable nerve twitched on Tsunade's forehead as both of their loud voices vibrated painfully in her head. Dealing with the elders cut off three-fourths of her patience and now these two runts came asking about Hinata's mission which they should know nothing about. It wondered her how Sakura and even Naruto came up with a hint that something in fact was going on between the two heirs. She highly doubts Hinata slipped. In terms of word-keeping, she trusts Hinata particularly because of her ability to stay _ quiet _, in many ways.

Also, one of the reasons the rest of her team was not included is to lessen conversations, giving her plenty of time to observe the Uchiha. So what was the slip up? Tsunade mused but then gasped.

Unless...?!

It both intrigued the pink-haired nin and the jinchuuriki as to why their Hokage is currently laughing hysterically in front of them.

"Uhmm.. Care to share baa-chan? " Naruto asked, one eyebrow rose.

"What is funny, sensei?" Sakura also asked.

It took a while for Tsunade to stop laughing at what her mind was presently conjuring.

The cold Uchiha likes our cute Hinata!

She was pretty confident that was it. The look they gave each other at the mission briefing did not miss her and she was positive that the Uchiha fell on Hinata's charms at that very moment! It was given that Hinata is a beauty to behold, she can attest to that, and she has the best manners in all rookie nine. In addition to that, she is a silent individual, product of being born in a strict clan, and Tsunade thinks that what captivated the Uchiha.

They were so alike!

The Uchiha can be rude at times but he can definitely show respect when it needs to. Plus, he is painfully silent and talks just when required, like Hinata.

Tsunade inwardly gave herself a pat on the back for a worthwhile discovery before putting her attention back at the two confused shinobis. She figured Sasuke might not want to divulge his actions so she answered with a serious tone,"Sakura, Naruto, you two very well know that Hinata and Sasuke are both heirs to the clan, right?"

Perplexed, they both nodded.

"Hm. Let's just say that they Hyuuga and Uchiha clan haven't been in a good relationship since that days."

Tsunade wanted to laugh as she watch her two nins think about her made-up reason. She can practically see the gears in their revolving around a lie she oh-so-successfully made out. _ That should save the Uchiha's butt _

"Oh. So, I guess they would probably not get along in this mission, huh?" Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded. "Most likely. But who knows? "She grinned inwardly, "Sasuke is still a shady character."

Sakura sighed. "Well that is a discovery. At least the knowledge will help us know how to act on them"

Naruto shrugged. " The way teme acted today would be justified then. But I hope they'll learn to get along!"

" Yeah. I hope so too. Hinata is a very kind person and for Sasuke-kun to do that to her..But , you know, I think Hinata understands."

Naruto grinned in agreement. "Yeah, Hinata-chan's just like that. It's a shame, they can be alike in some ways, you know."

The quietly sipping a sake Hokage stilled at what Naruto said. So Naruto thought of it too? And when I thought I get all the glory.

"But Hinata said something about benefiting Sasuke-kun..."

"That's Nata-chan for you! She probably wanted to bless cold, dark teme with her presence to make amends and that teme brushed it off."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. _ Hinata mentioned that?...Hmmm _

" Oh well! It's time to pack Naruto. Meet you at the gate in two hours!" Sakura announced, poofing out of the room after she bowed to Tsunade.

"Yeah, sure! I'll just make a quick trip to Ino. See ya, baa-chan! Thanks!" Naruto replied and then jumped out of the window.

"There's a door! And don't call me that!"

* * *

As all the confusions rose in her mission accompanies, Hinata remained to ponder on how she can make her mission impossible, Uchiha had made it a point that he did not like whatever she was planning.

She was confused and surprised at first, what with the continuous glare the sharingan user gives her. But her suspicion rose when he insulted her back at the diner. It hurt her, that the respect she seemed to see the Uchiha with, decreased. But of all it's worth, she chose to ignore her bruised ego and understand him. Afterall, it takes another optical bloodline user to undertand what he is going through, and Hinata is determined to do just that.

And when he spoke those words at her, Hinata was sure. **He knew**. And he definitely did not like it.

Hinata groaned. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted the mission. Now that Sasuke knew what her mission is, it would be near ,if not impossible, he will ever let her touch nor even grace her with even a glimpse of the Sharingan.

Even with drastic measures, the dojutsu is activated by the user's will, resorting to that will absolutely not convince Sasuke to activate it for her.

Hinata sighed. _ I even had to resort to blocking my expressions. _

Never had in her life did she expect to be associated with the Uchiha. She knew of their clans' past, as well as the not-so-good record the Uchiha has in the village and Hinata thinks that those might be the reasons why they have never conversed. She was sad that they had to share their first conversation in that way and Hinata promised to herself that she will make it up to him after this mission.

If... She'll manage to survive this mission.

* * *

Weeeelll, that's it for now :D Please tell me what you think ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to **xxXkmiXxx, Becka , 1, wubbzy, Jess7512, BekotaTheMonsterHuntress, and MLeggyLeaf** for reviewing. Also to those who favorite-d, alerted and viewed the story :DD I am so sorry this chapter got sooo delayed :/

**HAPPY SASUHINA MONTH EVERYONE! \^^/ **

**ALL HAIL SASUHINA**

**SASUHINA FOREVER**

**YEY!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Building up large amounts of unused chakra, as far as Sakura had studied, is almost impossible given that the body utilizes chakra based on your needs or actions. Unless, of course, if your body literally _oozes_ chakra-Naruto, for example.

But in Sakura's years of medical studies, she was then deemed worthy by her master to gain the ability in storing unused chakra in a seal on her forehead, chakra that is to be used in very dire needs. And presently, she was wondering if using these 'to-be-used-as-last-resort-stored' chakra would be capable of knocking down the jinchuuriki with more than enough chakra reserves. Because at the moment, Sakura wants nothing more than to plummet him for making her lose focus.

She is the mission leader, she can't afford to lose focus!

It didn't help that despite her earlier warnings and reminders, Naruto was acting so obviously they might have just shouted 'Get along already!'.

Sakura massaged her temple, sensing a massive headache coming. She highly expected this mission as more of sentimental than problematic. Rarely being allowed to be sent on missions, once the news hit her, she was glad and anticipating on how it'll turn out, especially cause it is team 7 with her. She secretly regretted that the mission was C-rank. Higher ranked missions would have higher thrill and excitement, plus, not to mention , longer days; more times to catch up with them.

She discovered in a hard way how highly she thought of this mission.

Naruto was flocking here and there _obviously_ sauntering between Hinata and Sasuke like he was some kind of magnet that will pull them together. A few attempts were made by him to make the two heirs converse, only to fail mainly because **he** won't stop talking.

Sakura wanted to groan at how idiotic and painfully embarrassing he was. He may be doing a nice and generous thing, acquainting Hinata and Sasuke together, but Sakura knew better, and she is definitely seeing it.

Opposites attract easily.

Naruto,loud and very welcoming, attracts both force because they were very **_unlike_** him. Naruto might be trying to acquaint them, but he'll have to wait before they figure out both their similarities themselves ,without him between them, hogging each of their attention.

Sakura wished Sasuke will dismiss him, like he always does, but she knew better than to leave those two alone. For all they know, their eyes could do something she and Naruto know nothing about and that might be nasty.

And here comes the problem.

Alike repels.

Hyuuga and Uchiha. Both prestigious clans with abilities and manners deemed worthy of respect. Two very important clans in Konoha.

The rift between them,as told by her sensei, did not surprise Sakura. She could just imagine two great countries competing-not noticeable, but definitely _there_ . And just like a country, losing it's population , or family, is a big blow. And that may be another reason for Sasuke to hate Hinata.

Sasuke's rude words earlier came into her mind. It still surprises Sakura how calmly Hinata took the insults, but the resent on Sasuke's words surprises her more. She has witnessed Sasuke give out words of resentment before, especially on Naruto, but they were not as powerful as Hinata's had been. Naruto's were more of 'go away' wherein Hinata's were . Perhaps there may be something deeper going into Uchiha-Hyuuga rivalry than they will ever know. Something powerful to make Sasuke hate Hinata that much.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought. She never thought of Hinata as somebody to ever dislike, moreso hate. Just the thought made her laugh, she wanted to punch Sasuke to even do so.

And since she knew better, better than Naruto, she won't be one to meddle. It took her months to gain Sasuke's trust again and she won't even risk that disappearing with something she feels she shouldn't know anything about.

She can't deny it still makes her curious, but the decision to back down weighed more and is better. Of course, if ever Sasuke resorts to violence, she will be more than glad to knock-punch sense into him. Though with the way Hinata held herself earlier, Sakura doubted she'll need any help. Sasuke was not the type for violence either.

Sakura knows they both like to fight things equally, and with less ruckus. They both obviously hate attention, they intinctively settle things on something quietly, calmly- _diplomatic_ . But that didn't mean they can't fight physically. As much as they are verbally, they are deadly in combat- and their bloodline is just a start.

Sakura sighed heavily, there goes another similarity. She honestly does not know whether these similarities would be on favor with the acquaintanceship, but one thing she is sure of is that if they'll push their clan issues aside, she knows they can relate to each other well.

And before she gets into another 'Hinata -Sasuke similarity' train of thoughts she diverted her thoughts to the mission, letting her curiosity linger at the back of her mind.

* * *

"A-Are you okay Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, pieces of firewood in her hands. She and Sakura volunteered to collect firewood, in which Naruto insisted she let Sasuke go instead earning him a punch, while the boys fixed the tents and guard the daimyo.

"I'm fine Hinata, don't worry. Just a little headache. " Sakura answered, completely amused and touched on Hinata's concerned face at a little headache.

Impossible. She is so impossible to hate.

But before her mind could go there Hinata thankfully replied, "O-okay then. Uhm, I can take first watch, if you want. You'll need the rest."

Sakura smiled, "That'll be great. We'll take two hours each."

"Hai."

A comfortable silence passed as they both proceeded back to the camp, setting small traps on the way in case of enemy attacks. As they finish up the last trap, Hinata suddenly asked, " Sa-Sakura-san is... is Uchiha-san okay?"

Her worry towards her supposed rival surprised Sakura. She figured the hate was one-sided between her and Sasuke and that did **not** surprise her.

"Uh," she motioned to continue walking, " I'll apologize in his stead. He wasn't really himself a while ago."

But to her confusion, Hinata shook her head," A-ah, no need. I-It's completely u-understandable why he's mad."

Sakura blinked," Oh. Then what do you mean?"

Hinata bit her cheeks, as if pondering deeply, before she answered, " Uhm.. Is there anything wrong in his body, medically?"

Medically? The question perplexed her but Sakura pondered nonetheless. " I don't think so... I haven't noticed. Why?"

"O-oh, nothing. T-then that's fine. Thank you Sakura-san."

Sakura shrugged," Sure. Sasuke's a jerk. He said those things and here you are.."

Hinata giggled, albeit nervously, " It's really okay. "

"I'm sure he didn't really mean it Hinata. This rivalry thing is just getting on him and his mouth. With what you were saying earlier, I gathered it was more of his benefit and then he idiotically threw those words. Gah!"

"Thank you very much for your concern, Sakura-san. " Hinata said, a gentle smile on her face contrasting her thoughts. She was pretty sure the Uchiha meant every word he said. "Bu-but, what rivalry?"

Sakura gulped,"You know, Hyuuga-Uchiha rivalry. I didn't mean to pry Hinata."

Hinata shook her head lightly at Sakura's apologetic face. " T-there is nothing to be s-sorry about Sakura-san. I-It's pretty much known that our c-clans don't get along t-that well. " Though she wishes the problem was as easy as that.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, " Thank goodness. But really, I can't possibly think of anything that'll make him mad at you like that. "

A chill ran on Hinata's spine. It dawned on her that the Uchiha was making it as clear as day that he hates her. (Hinata wishes it was not particularly her, but her mission.) For now,she thanks her ancestors for the rivalry, as Sakura had called it, they made. It was proving to be a good excuse for the last Uchiha's blatant resentment over her.

"I-I..." Will she tell Sakura? Sure, her mission was considered confidential but it was focused solely on the Uchiha's recovery. And if his closest friends knew, they can help her convince the Uchiha to allow her access to his Sharingan. Sakura's medical expertise may be able to help her too.

She was about speak her answer before both of their attention was caught by the form of a large flame they guessed was from their camp.

"We better get back before they kill themselves. " Sakura said.

Hinata hastily nodded.

* * *

"Ahh! Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, his hands patting the remains of his burnt and tattered tent. "You didn't have to burn my tent, jerk."

Sasuke scoffed, raising his left eyebrow so high giving Naruto a look as if saying _You should not have dodged then_ . " Idiot, I told you to set the tent, not sleep on it while I do the job."

"But I wasn't sleeping!"

"You might as well be. Knowing how lazy you are. "

"Speak for yourself. You didn't want to set Sakura-san or Hinata-chan's tent either."

"Hn. Perhaps it was good that I burnt your tent since you feel pretty excited to set up theirs, huh."

"What?! Teme! I knew you just wanted to burn my tent on purpose!"

"Surprised you even know something, dobe. I wouldn't stoop that low idiot. Only you would."

"What did you say?! You teme!-"

"You heard me, idiot!"

Before the two shinobis could lay a fist on each other, Sakura entered the clearing and threw two dry sticks at both males , which successfully hit only Naruto, to get their attention. " Act mature for once! We're on a mission, idiots!"

"But Sakura-chan! He burned my tent!" Naruto complained, rubbing the spot where the stick hit him.

Sasuke groaned, "Idiot. Be thankful I didn't burn you."

"Teme! Come here and I'll-"

"Alright! Alright children!" she snided, sarcasm filling her words." Why don't you break off and let out some steam first."

More wailing, punching and shouting ensued.

As Sakura lectured both males, Hinata made a quick scan across their camp to locate the daimyo and to see if they attracted any unwanted attention, in which to her relief they didn't. She sighed once she located the daimyo leaning on a not so far tree, reading what looked to Hinata as scrolls. She dropped the firewoods and glanced quickly at the team 7, unfortunately catching Sasuke's eyes, before she approached the daimyo. She purposely stepped on a pile of dried leaves and it did catch the daimyo's attention. Much to her confusion though, he hurriedly scrambled to another farther tree, desperately clutching all scrolls in his arms.

"Da-daimyo-san! W-where are you going?"

But the daimyo did not reply. Immediately, Hinata used her Byakugan and was surprised to locate him sitting beside the lake, farther than she expected at the short time he ran. The daimyo may not be a regular daimyo after all.

Hinata quickly retrieved a scroll the daimyo left in his hurry but stopped abruptly once she caught a glimpse inside the scroll. Written in bold lettered kanji was the word 'Sharingan'. Hinata instantly dreaded what information the scroll held. As far as she knew, all Uchiha scrolls were locked up somewhere in Konoha, restricted. But here was another scroll on her hands, owned by a foreign citizen. She had half the mind to read what was inside, only for the image of a glowering Sasuke to stop her at the last minute. After lightly shaking her head, she ran towards the lake to fetch their suspicious daimyo.

"Ano.. Daimyo-san. " She narrowed her eyes at the pile of scrolls she could see inside the bag. "You dropped this. I suggest we go back to the camp immediately. It is not entirely safe that we're far away. "

The daimyo visibly stiffened before hurriedly but shakily grabbing the scroll and dropping it inside the bag. "F-foolish! I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, brat. I was just filling my... I mean about to wash my face. "

"Oh," Hinata wanted to snort but figured it was improper as an heiress. "But please make it fast."

At her words, the daimyo scrambled to the edge of the lake.

In her wait, she leaned on a particular tree, her eyes never leaving the daimyo. "Uchiha-san."

Before she could blink, Sasuke appeared in front of her holding a piece of firewood.

"Sakura told me to fetch you."

A little surprised at his calm expression, Hinata nodded mutely.

Sasuke visibly scanned the area before stopping at Hinata. "Are you trying to get our charge killed, Hyuuga?"

Or not.

Instinctively, Hinata's head dropped but decided not to answer him. He may be asking out of anger, but to question that to her was rude. And so, she decided to go near to daimyo and grab him, forcefully if she had to, back to the camp. She may be doing it in irritation but the weird feeling around the area was another thing. She felt like eyes were constantly on her.

"Don't. Stay here, grab his things. I'll get him." Sasuke suddenly said seeming to have read Hinata's thoughts, much to her surprise.

Even before she could reply, Sasuke appeared beside the daimyo and Hinata proceeded to do the task assigned to her. As they exited the clearing, Hinata fought the urge to turn around and face what seems like eyes directed on her back.

* * *

After a serious berating from Sakura, the team plus the daimyo went to their tents. Sakura had assigned their watch assignments- led by Hinata, then Sasuke, Sakura, and lastly, Naruto. And because Naruto's tent was in ashes,all thanks to Sasuke, Sakura literally threw him inside Sasuke's tent much to their dismay. Naruto complained loudly,that even Hinata wanted to stop him in fear of their safety. But once Sakura shouted from her tent, the noise stopped, and silence filled the camp.

Hinata placed herself beside a tree, a few meters at the edge of their camp clearing, and kept her Byakugan active. As she looks out, the thought of the scrolls held by the daimyo still fills her mind. Normal citizens were not supposed to own any shinobi information, more so, clan information. Adding to her curiosity, she swear the daimyo isn't any ordinary daimyo. If the scrolls were not enough evidence, his unusual speed was not a joke.

A sudden rustle behind Hinata broke her thoughts. Cursing herself inwardly for not paying attention, she instinctively grabbed a kunai and was about to turn around if not for the hand placed on her shoulder.

"It's just me, Hyuuga."

Hinata gasped, "U-Uchiha-san?! You..You scared me." With deep sigh, she settled back down and almost flinched when Sasuke settled just inches from her.

A very unnerving silence passed between them. All the while, Hinata kept her head down, fumbling with her fingers and Sasuke stared passively ahead. Paranoid out of her mind, Hinata wanted to excuse herself before Sasuke shifted his eyes to her. Hinata, feeling his gaze on her, gulped nervously then reluctantly raised her head and met his eyes.

His cold gaze did not surprise her, but the calm and knowing look in them did. Hinata was half-expecting he would keep the hateful glare on her, regarding she might if ever their positions were to exchange. She truly knows what he feels but at the same time, needed to do it.

As she looks through his eyes, she realizes that under those constant blazing red orbs was an obsidian gaze, completely capable of capturing her attention. She didn't know that eyes could look that mesmerizing, but if those were what attract women to him, then she had no doubt why they do.

Hinata probably didn't realize she was openly staring- her mouth hanging open and her fingers twitching, and the last Uchiha finds the situation honestly amusing. He kept his impassive gaze if not to enjoy her blatant amazement but decided to end it by letting his lips move into an amused smirk. Hinata must have caught this because she jumped and hastily dove her head downward, her face visibly red despite the lack of light.

At the sight of her red face, Sasuke fought the smile forming on his lips and went on the matter at hand. He groaned inwardly at his behavior. He came with evil intentions towards the Hyuuga and here he was, **_flirting_** with the girl he was supposed to hate. He, himself, could atone to that. Hell, he even enjoyed it.

" Hyuuga, we need to talk."

Hinata inwardly winced at the cold, angry tone. Deciding she will need to sport her neutral Hyuuga face to avoid embarrassing herself, she took a deep breath and faced the Uchiha, her eyes equally cold.

"Hai, we need to."

* * *

**A/n: And that's about it! :D Please tell me what you think ^^**

******HAPPY SASUHINA MONTH EVERYONE! \^^/ **


End file.
